Jealousy (NaLu Oneshot)
by smol fry
Summary: Natsu devises a plan to make Lucy jealous, but what happens when she gets pushed way too far? She pushes him back ten times more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you think I should make it into a real story, please tell me your ideas for how I should go about it. Please allow private messages so I can reply to your comments.**

Lucy Heartfilia, mage of Fairytail, had been up late at the guild partying very hard. It was 12AM and she had decided to walk home.

She said her goodbyes to everyone but she couldn't find her pink haired friend. Dissapoitment wept through her face as she made her way out. _I haven't seen Natsu since he heard I went on a date with that boy from the library. That was 2 days ago._ She thought.

Before she reached the door someone called out to her, "Hey Luce, let me walk you home." Natsu said, suddenly coming out of nowhere.

"Natsu? Where have you been?." She asked.

"Oh, I was out on jobs with happy," he said.

Sadness wept through her, as she wished she could have went.

"I would have invited you, but you were on a date with some guy."

"Natsu...I-"

"About that boy… did you guys do anyth-"

"Natsu don't finish that sentence," Lucy laughed, and playfully smacked his arm. "We didn't do anything. I realized my true feelings were with yo-"

Lucy cut herself off, hoping Natsu didn't hear her.

"I just realized he wasn't the right person for me, that's all."

As they arrived at Lucy's apartment, she invited him in for some hot cocoa.

"Here you go, this was my mom's special recipe." She handed him the cup.

"This is delicious Lucy."

She smiled.

They both went to the couch and sat facing each other.

"Do you remember when we used to have sleepovers all the time and we'd fall asleep on the couch in opposite directions?"

"Yeah, those were fun times," Natsu looked sad as he recalled the fun memories, "I should get going now though. I'll see you tomorrow Lucy."

"Natsu w-wait. Can we watch a movie?"

"I suppose." He playfully rolled his eyes.

Lucy put in the DVD of the movie they used to watch together all the time.

…

The next morning, Lucy woke up and she saw she was on the couch with Natsu.

 _Like old times._ She thought.

The only thing different this time is Natsu fell asleep beside her and his face was currently inches away from her hers with his arm around her.

Her heart was racing a million miles a minute.

She escaped his grasp, and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

She grabbed a pan, and started frying bacon and eggs.

She suddenly felt 2 strong arms around her.

Natsu was hugging her.

"I miss you Lucy." He whispered.

"But Natsu, we see each other every day."

"Only because we go on jobs every day. But after that we just go home. We never hangout anymore. Last night felt like the first time we had a sleepover, but we weren't with Happy. Last night felt different to m-"

"Um Natsu the food is going to burn. Let's talk about this later." Lucy interrupted, blushing because she knew what he was about to say next.

"Lucy, I-"

"Here!" She shoved a plate into his hands and sat down at the table.

After eating in an awkward silence,

"Sorry Luce, I couldn't hide it any more. I'm going to take a shower. Wanna join?" He asked playfully.

"As if, perv!"

Shrugging his shoulders, he walked into her bathroom, and left the door unlocked.

Five minutes later, Lucy knocked saying, "Natsu I left my brush in there, can I come and get it?"

"Sure." He replied.

She walked in and grabbed her brush.

Natsu peaked his head out of the curtain.

"Lucy."

"W-what is it Natsu?" She blushed, knowing he was naked behind that curtain. The temptation of just ripping it open, occurred to her, but she quickly brushed that thought off.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Lucy? I need to borrow your makeup, I have a date with Gajeel tonight and I want to look extra nice!" Levy called out.

"S-sure Levy. The door is unlocked."

Without thinking, Lucy hopped into the shower with Natsu.

"Lucy what are y-"

She covered his mouth.

She dare not look down. She gazed into his eyes.

Levy walked in and grabbed her makeup, "Thanks Lu!"

Levy kept speaking on and on about Gajeel, as she put her makeup on. It was 10 minutes in the shower with Natsu.

Levy finally left.

As Lucy turned to get out of the shower, Natsu caught her by the waist.

Before he could say anything, she went on a whim and kissed him, hard, passionate.

It evolved into a hard make out session in the shower.

...

It has been 6 weeks since the shower incident. As clueless as he seemed, the dragon slayer knew what he was doing.

Lucy had avoided Natsu for the most part. Except when they were on missions together with Gray and Erza. Afterwards, she would just go straight home.

 _Enough is enough Lucy, you obviously like the guy. You need to tell him._ She thought to herself.

She gathered up every last bit of her courage, and marched all the way to the guild hall.

When she got there, Natsu wasn't there.

"Hey, have you seen Natsu?" She asked Macao.

"No, but I heard that he has been hanging around with some girl a lot lately."

"Who'd you hear that from?"

"Mira."

Lucy walked over to Mira and asked, "Mira, do you know anything about the girl Natsu has been hanging around?"

"Yes! He met her while walking home from your house one morning. Ever since then, they have been in-separable. Natsu hasn't been around much lately."

 _He met her right after we made love?_ She thought to herself.

"Mira, just who is this girl?"

"Katrina Lee. Super model in Sorcerer Weekly."

"WHAT?!" Lucy felt her heart rip into millions of pieces.

"Look, there they are now."

As if on cue, Natsu and Katrina walked into the guild, hand-in-hand.

The girl he held hands with had long black hair, purple eyes, and a slim body.

"Hey everyone! This is Kat!" He exclaimed.

Looking in Lucy's direction, he looked a little guilty.

She walked straight out of the guild, with her head held high.

She was going to hit him where it hurts. Not literally.

...

1 week later, she found a guy off the street and brought him back to the guild.

"Everyone this is James! My boyfriend!" she exclaimed before kissing him.

She sat on the couch in the corner of the guild with him, and began making out with him. Everyone soon went back to their normal activities.

Day by day, Lucy kept bringing James with her to the guild.

Natsu grew furious and stormed out of the guild into the pouring rain.

Lucy lowered her eyes.

"Lucy, I'm breaking up with you, I met a girl named Kat, and we are in love. Bye!"

Mira walked over to Lucy and sat beside her.

"You know, Natsu asked me to help him make you jealous. So I used an illusion magic to make it seem like he had a hot girlfriend."

"So that girl James met was her?" Lucy snorted.

"Mhm," Mira smiled widely. "I can tell you have feelings for Natsu. Go after him. Show him how you feel."

"Thanks Mira! Any idea where he went?"

"I believe he went to the park downtown. He told me that's where he goes to be alone."

"But it's pouring! No matter, I would do anything for him."

Lucy ran off, while waving good-bye to Mira.

It was pouring, and thundering.

She reached the park, and saw Natsu sitting on a bench.

"Natsu! What are you doing? You're going to get sick you idiot!"

"What do you care?"

"Look, my place is just around the block, come with me, okay?"

Natsu reluctantly followed her to her place. He walked behind her without saying any words.

They reached Lucy's apartment, and she gave Natsu a blanket and a cup of hot cocoa, then threw his clothes in the dryer.

"Natsu I'm sorry. I felt hurt that you were dating someone after what we did. But Mira told me she was a fake person. And my "boyfriend" fell in love with her and dumped me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his arms snaked around her waist, they held each other for a solid 5 minutes.

"Can we just put all this behind us and watch a movie?" he asked.

Lucy's smile widened, as she put in their favorite movie.

Suddenly the power went out from the storm.

The 2 were sitting on a couch in pitch black.

Lucy's hands made their way to Natsu's cheeks and she pulled him closer, and pecked him on the lips.

The blanket that was covering Natsu's private parts slipped off without her realizing, and when she leaned to hug him she screamed.

He quickly put the blanket back on, but Lucy stopped him.

"Natsu, I want to do it. With you. I want our first time to be together."


	2. AN

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out my profile for up coming stories. B)


End file.
